Mesozoic Valley
Mesozoic Valley The Mesozoic Valley is discovered by destroying the mysterious rock. This then unlocks a separate simulation, in which a separate tech tree can be found. Clicking the window will give you shells at the rate of 1 per click, but you can gain them faster by clicking the circles in the dinosaur upgrades section. Remember: Dinosaurs will not automatically generate shells without tapping, unless you unlock the automatic trait. This is different to with the main tech tree. After completing all quests for each dinosaur level, you have the option to call an asteroid, which will wipe out your dinosaur tree and restart the valley. It will, however, allow you to unlock more dinosaurs. It will also give you a silver geode. Types of Dinosaur (Incomplete) Traits (incomplete) Traits are cards that can upgrade dinosaurs at the cost of Mutagen. When you open Data Geodes, you can gain a mix of Mutagen, Darwinium and Traits. Each trait comes in varying levels of rarity, starting at common. For each trait, as you level it up using more cards, it will follow one of a few different paths: Speed Path -Automate -Then doubles each upgrade Payout Path -Doubles each upgrade Costs Trait upgrades also have an associated cost, as follows: 1st Upgrade - Free 2nd Upgrade - 50 Mutagen 3rd Upgrade - 100 Mutagen 4th Upgrade - 200 Mutagen 5th Upgrade - 300 Mutagen 6th Upgrade - 400 Mutagen 7th Upgrade - 1000 Mutagen 8th Upgrade - 2000 Mutagen 9th Upgrade - 4000 Mutagen Trait Cards -Opisthopubic Pelvis - Common - Speed path for Archosaurs -Propubic Pelvis - Common - Payout path for Archosaurs -Predentary Bone - Common - Speed path for Ornithischia -Duckbills - Common - Payout path for Ornithischia -Armor - Common - Speed path for Stegosaurus -Flat Teeth - Common - Payout path for Stegosaurus -Tail Club - Common - Speed path for Ankylosaurus -Ossification - Common - Payout path for Ankylosaurus -Nose Brow Horns - Common - Speed oath for Triceratops -Frill - Common - Payout path for Triceratops -Wings - Common - Speed path for Pterosaurs -Extended Finger - Common - Payour path for Pterosaurs -Aquatic Diapsid - Common - Speed path for Pleisiosaurs -Flippers - Common - Payout path for Pleisiosaurs -Mobile Neck - Common - Speed path for Saurischia -Upright Posture - Common - Speed path for Saurischia -Rapid Tooth Replacement - Common - Speed path for Sauropoda -Gastroliths - Common - Payout path for Sauropoda -Grasping Hands - Common - Speed path for Theropoda -Sharp Teeth - Common - Payout path for Theropoda -Small Bodies - Common - Speed path for Compsognathus -Sharp Eyesight - Common - Payout path for Compsognathus -Sickle Shaped Claw - Common - Speed path for Velociraptor -Pack Hunting - Common - Payout path for Velociraptor -Hard Head - Common - Speed path for Pacycephalosaurus -Olfactory Lobes - Common - Payout path for Pacycephalosaurus -Nest Building - Common - Speed path for Gallimimus -Three-toed Feet - Common - Payout path for Gallimimus -Bird Brain - Common - Speed path for Archaeopteryx -Flight Feathers - Common - Payout path for Archaeopteryx -Long Tails - Common - Speed path for Brachiosaurus -Pencil-like Teeth - Common - Payout path for Brachiosaurus -Brawny Neck - Common - Payout path for Tyrannosaurus Rex -Alpha Predator - Common - Speed path for Tyrannosaurus Rex -Hollow Bones - Epic - Speed path for all dinosaurs (at a slower rate than common payout paths) -Herd Behavior - Epic - Payout path for all dinosaurs (at a slower rate than common payout paths) -Feathers - Epic - Discounts price for all dinosaurs